The invention relates to a ball-game racket, especially a tennis racket.
Ball-game rackets, in general, are known (DE-GM 94 13 688). In the case of the known ball-game racket, a damping element is accommodated in an additional bridge that is arranged between the two diverging bridges or frame sections that form the core piece, and are specifically vertical to the longitudinal axis of the racket-grip shaft and in the plane of the racket surface.
In the known case, the purpose of the damping element is to damp vibrations that arise in the racket, or in the vibration system, that includes the racket and the player's arm or hand, especially when during play the ball is not hit in the so-called "sweet spot", i.e., in the area of the racket stringing where during play the racket behaves "neutrally" or largely neutrally with respect to vibration behavior and tendency toward vibration.
The object of this invention is to improve a ball-game racket of the type described above with regards to the accommodation and action of the damping element.